


Love potion

by Daelis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean In Love, Idiots in Love, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Protective Castiel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: Sam war anzusehen, dass jetzt der Punkt kam, an dem Dean in Probleme geraten war. "Dean konnte die Finger nicht vom Pudding lassen."





	1. Zauberbann

"Hallo, hier ist Ca-" "Cas! Du musst sofort herkommen!", drang die aufgeregte Stimme von Sam Winchester durch das Smartphone des Engels, der ganze drei Versuche gebraucht hatte, ehe es im gelungen war, den Anruf anzunehmen. Die Umstellung von einem Tastenhandy auf dieses stellte ihn noch vor kleine Herausforderungen. Manche Dinge aber waren geblieben. Zum Beispiel die Dame, die ihm sagte, dass er sein Guthaben aufladen müsse und die partout nicht einsehen wollte, dass einige Dinge einfach nicht darauf warten konnten. Manchmal rief auch noch eine Frau namens Gina an, die stets ignorierte, wenn Castiel ihre eindeutigen Angebote zum Geschlechtsakt ablehnte. Was eine Telefonnummer mit vielen Sechsen damit zu tun hatte, war ihm ohnehin schleierhaft.  
"Dean braucht deine Hilfe", fuhr der jüngere Winchesterbruder fort, als der Engel einfach schwieg. Dass der eigentlich auf eine Ortsangabe gewartet hatte, da er dank der Sygillen auf den Rippen der Jäger diese nicht mehr aufspüren konnte, dämmerte Sam noch nicht. Also blieb Castiel weiter ungeerührt mitten auf der Landstraße stehen, umgeben von einer ganzen Menge nichts und menschenleerer Weite irgendwo in Idaho. "Ich verstehe. Was ist passiert?" Am anderen Ende der Leitung rang Sam mit seiner Geduld. Wie Castiel in absolut allen Lebenslagen so ruhig bleiben konnte, würde er nie verstehen. "Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Komm einfach her. Grover, Colorado. Wir sind im Sunshine Motel."  
Kaum, dass Sam seinen Satz beendet hatte, stand der Engel auch schon vor ihm, so plötzlich und abrupt, dass der Jäger zusammenzuckte. "Hallo Cas. Schön, dich zu sehen." Sein Seufzen ging halt unter, als er den Anruf beendete und sein Handy in die Hosentasche schob. "Dean ist gerade Kuchen holen, doch er müsste jeden Moment zurück sein." Sofort zeigten sich nachdenkliche Sorgenfalten auf Castiels Stirn. Wenn man ihn hier wegen Dean brauchte, wieso war der dann einfach so Kuchen kaufen gegangen? Natürlich hatte der Engel inzwischen gelernt, dass Kuchen in Deans Leben eine nicht unsignifikante Rolle spielte, doch so wie Sam klang, gab es hier einen Notfall. Da müsste Kuchen doch eigentlich warten, oder nicht?

Abwartend blinzelte Castiel den Jäger an, der seufzend auf zwei Stühle deutete, die an einem kleinen Tisch am Fenster des Motelzimmers standen. Castiel folgte der stummen Aufforderung und nahm Platz, obgleich der Stuhl dabei bedrohlich wackelte. Sam setzte sich ihm gegenüber. "Wir sind über mehrere Fälle von auffälliger Verliebtheit in dieser Stadt gestoßen. Leute, die sich vorher nicht leiden konnten oder niemals zu einander gefunden hätten, kleben auf einmal aneinander, die Kirche ist völlig ausgebuch vor lauter Hochzeiten und es gab allein in der letzten Woche sieben Selbstmorde aufgrund unerwiderter Liebe. Also dachten wir, dass vielleicht ein Cherub am Werk sei." Castiel nickte mit nachdenklicher Miene. Sein erster Verdacht wäre der gleiche gewesen. Seine Amor spielenden Brüder vermochten dergleichen zu tun, doch normalerweise nahmen sie davon klar Abstand. Sie waren von friedlichem Naturell und wünschten jedem Menschen eine glückliche und erfüllte Liebe.  
"Konntet ihr einen finden?" Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es war auch keiner hier, soweit wir das sagen können. Etwas anderes lässt die Leute durchdrehen. Wir haben herausgefunden, dass alle, die sich auf einmal verliebten, vorher in einem bestimmten Imbiss waren, der erst vor zwei Wochen eröffnet hat. Genau zu der Zeit, als diese Ausbrüche anfingen." Sam seufzte tief und fuhr sich durch die Haare, während sein Blick durchs Fenster nach draußen wanderte, als wolle er prüfen, ob Dean bereits zurück war. Vom Impala war jedoch noch nichts zu sehen.

"Also sind wir in diesem Imbiss gegangen und haben uns dort umgesehen, haben die Lieferantenlisten geprüft und..." Hier hielt Sam inne. Ihm war anzusehen, dass jetzt der Punkt kam, an dem Dean in Probleme geraten war. "Dean konnte die Finger nicht vom Pudding lassen. Natürlich, bevor wir die Hexenutensilien fanden", endete Sam seine Erklärung. "Das war kurz, ehe du uns angerufen hast, erinnerst du dich?" Castiel nickte. "Ja. Die Neuigkeiten über den Verbleib von Luzifer." Jetzt nickte auch Sam. "Offenbar war das eine Art Trigger für den Zauber, doch das ist uns erst heute aufgefallen. Oder vielmehr mir. Dean leugnet alles und behauptet, er fühle sich gut und alles sei in bester Ordnung, aber ich kenne ihn gut genug. Cas, mit ihm stimmt eindeutig etwas nicht. Es muss der Pudding gewesen sein. Ich habe eine Probe mitgenommen, doch kein Labor, um sie zu untersuchen..." Noch während er sprach, wanderte der Jäger zur Minibar des Motelzimmers, aus der er eine Schüssel mit Schokoladenpudding holte, die er vor dem Engel auf den Tisch stellte. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer die Hexe ist und wieso sie... was auch immer in ihren Pudding tut, aber es sorgt dafür, dass die Leute sich Hals über Kopf verlieben und ich glaube, es trifft die Person, deren Stimme sie als erstes hören."  
Ohne Vorwarnung steckte Castiel einen Finger in den Pudding, schnupperte dann daran, ehe er probierte. "Cas, nicht!" Zu spät. Dem Jäger war anzusehen, dass es ihn jetzt nervös machte, den Engel angesprochen zu haben. Still, aber mit fragender Miene blickte er Castiel an. "Dieses Dessert wurde magisch versetzt", erklärte dieser nach einer Pause. Sam blieb still und runzelte die Stirn. "Ich nehme an, deine Theorie ist korrekt und eine auditive Wahrnehmung kann der Auslöser für den Zauber sein." Abwartend sahen Engel und Jäger einander an, während draußen in eben diesem Moment ein schwarzer Chevy Impala auf den Parkplatz fuhr. Dessen Fahrer summte gut gelaunt einen Rocksong und freute sich darauf, den Kuchen, der auf dem Beifahrersitz stand, zu vertilgen. Für seinen kleinen Bruder Sammy hatte Dean nicht frei von Spott einen Rohkostsalat und einen Smoothie mitgebracht.

Als wollten sie einen Wettbewerb daraus machen, hatten sich Sam und Castiel angestarrt. Ersterer aus Angst, den Zauber bei dem Engel auszulösen und der andere, dies nicht ahnend, weil er erwartete, dass Sam mit seinem Bericht über Dean fortfuhr. Allein Deans Schritte auf dem Flur kündigten sein Kommen an, da flog auch schon die Tür auf. "Hey Sammy, da bin ich wieder. Ich hab dir Sa- oh, hey Cas. Alles okay bei euch?" Deans Grinsen wich Verwirrung, als ihm auffiel wie betreten sich der Engel und sein Bruder anstierten. Letzterer schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Dean, jetzt hast du den Zauber bei Cas ausgelöst! Er hat den Pudding auch gegessen."  
Es dauerte einen Moment, in dem Deans Blick von Sam zu Castiel und schließlich zu der Schale mit Pudding wanderte, die noch auf dem Tisch stand. "Der Pudding ist okay. Ich hab' dir doch gesagt, ich fühl' mich gut. Was immer da im Imbiss abgeht, es liegt nicht am Pudding. Vielleicht wird ja das Salatdressing versetzt?" "Dean, das einzige, was alle Betroffenen gegessen haben, war der Pudding." "Vielleicht liegt es ja an den Getränken? Scheiße, mir geht es gut und du willst mir doch nicht weismachen, dass Cas jetzt scharf auf mich ist?" Skeptisch wanderte Deans Blick zu Cas, der den Kopf leicht schief legte und schließlich den Kopf schüttelte. "Der Zauber wirkt nicht bei mir", stellte der Engel gelassen klar, als hätte das völlig klar sein müssen. Sams erleichtertes Seufzen verriet jedoch, dass dem keineswegs so war. "Verdammt Cas, hättest du das nicht eher sagen können?" Verständnislos blickte Castiel zu Sam, der bereits abwinkte, als ihm dämmerte. dass der Engel im Trenchcoat es einfach mal wieder verpeilt hatte. "Schon gut, Cas." 

"Also wollt ihr mir erzählen, dass dieser Pudding verzaubert war und ich... was?" Herausfordernd starrte Dean seinen Bruder an, doch ehe dieser antworten konnte, fuhr der ältere Winchester auch schon fort. "Sag es nicht. Das ist total absurd. Vielleicht habe ich einfach Glück gehabt und den einzig unverzauberten Pudding abbekommen. Mir geht es gut", betonte er entschlossen, was Sams Ansicht, dass es seinem Bruder eben nicht gut ging, sichtlich nur bestärkte. Hilfesuchend sah dieser nämlich nun zu Castiel, der wieder nur den Kopf schüttelte. Auf seine ihm eigene, gelassene Art ergriff der Engel das Wort. "Das glaube ich nicht. Der Zauber würde allerdings auch nicht für Unwohlsein sorgen, sondern für ein Gefühl der Verliebtheit."  
"Absurd. Ich bin nicht verliebt. Außer vielleicht in diesen Kuchen." Nun wieder breit grinsend, während er versuchte, vom Thema abzulenken, hob Dean demonstrativ den mitgebrachten Apfelkuchen hoch. "Salat und Smoothie für dich, Sammy." Beides stellte er nun vor seinem Bruder ab, ehe es sich Dean kurzerhand auf einem der Betten bequem machte und mit einer Plastikgabel bewaffnet die Plastikverpackung des Kuchens öffnete.  
Was er nicht preisgab, aber dafür sorgte, dass die Plastikverpackung nicht sofort aufsprang, sondern sich verklemmte, war der Umstand, dass es den Jäger alle Konzentration kostete, um nicht in Castiels Richtung zu starren. Wann hatte Sam den Engel angerufen? Und wieso, verdammt nochmal?! Nach Deans Ansicht war mit ihm alles in Ordnung und dabei war er der erste, der sich gegen diese ekligen Hexen aussprach, die ihre Körperflüssigkeiten überall verteilten. Widerlich!

Sam und Castiel hingegen tauschten wissende Blicke. Oder zumindest hatte Sam das geglaubt, bis Castiel fragte: "In wen hast du dich verliebt, Dean?" Mental schlug sich Sam vor die Stirn. "Cas... du hast danach als erster mit ihm gesprochen", gab der hochgewachsene Mann vorsichtig zu bedenken. Jetzt schien auch bei Castiel der Groschen zu fallen. "Unfug. Ich steh' doch nicht auf Cas", empörte sich Dean sofort, den Mund noch so voller Kuchen, dass einige Krümel auf seinem Hemd landeten. Vielsagend hob Sam eine Braue. "Dann... kannst du Cas also auch einfach ansehen und dich normal mit ihm unterhalten?" "Natürlich. Cas, du... du bist..." Dean rang um Worte und gestikulierte mit seiner Plastikgabel, während er vorgab, erst noch kauen zu müssen. Ihm fiel einfach nichts Schlagfertiges ein. Verdammt, hatte Cas schon immer so wahnsinnig blaue Augen gehabt? Und dieses Haar, diese Lippen, dieser... Oh nein. Nein! Dean räusperte sich vernehmlich und würgte schließlich nur "Du bist ein Engel" hervor. Nun hob auch Castiel eine Augenbraue.  
"Das ist wirklich bedenklich." Den Kuchen vertilgenden Jäger hatten Sam und der Engel inzwischen aus dem Gespräch ausgeschlossen, obgleich Dean darauf bestand, dass er ganz entschieden nicht in Cas oder sonst irgendjemanden verliebt war. Der Umstand allerdings, dass Dean dabei nur mit Sam sprach und es vermied, den Engel anzusehen, verriet ihn gegenüber seinem Bruder mit Leichtigkeit, der sich mehr und mehr über die Situation amüsierte, obwohl natürlich nichts Lustiges daran war, Opfer eines Zaubers zu werden. Sie wussten ja immerhin nicht, wohin das noch führen würde. Einige Leute hatten sich ja sogar schon umgebracht. "Okay, ich schlage vor, dass wir uns nochmal in dem Imbiss umsehen und du, Dean, du bleibst hier." "Was? Kommt nicht in Frage. Wenn da eine Hexe an Leuten herumzaubert, dann bin ich dabei." "Ich denke auch, dass Dean mitkommen sollte", schaltete sich Castiel ein. "Falls der Gegenzauber vor Ort gesprochen werden muss." Sam seufzte ergeben. "Na meinetwegen, aber behaltet eure Finger bei euch, ja?" Während Cas ob dieser Bemerkung lediglich irritiert die Stirn runzelte, schnaubte Dean sofort abfällig. "Nicht witzig, Sam. Nicht witzig."

Die Zeit bis zum Abend totzuschlagen, fiel Dean weitaus schwerer als seinem Bruder, der sich in Recherchen vertiefte, um womöglich mehr über die Hexe oder ihre Intentionen herauszufinden - und über den Zauber selbst, den sie irgendwie würden brechen müssen. Castiel hatte neben einer Stehlampe Stellung bezogen und stand zu Dean purer Enervierung bereits seit geschlagenen drei Stunden so reglos da, als wäre der Engel selbst auch nur ein dekoratives Element in diesem Motelzimmer. Kein normaler Mensch konnte so lange so still halten und hätte er nicht schon gewusst, dass Cas keiner war, wäre ihm der Verdacht spätestens jetzt gekommen.  
"Cas, verdammt, wenn du da noch länger so herumstehst, flippe ich aus. Mach's dir bequem, schmeiß den Fernseher an oder so." Castiel tat wie ihm geheißen, doch Dean entging nicht das selbstzufriedene Schmunzeln auf Sams Gesicht. Der hatte nämlich jedes Wort mitgehört und machte sich seinen Reim darauf. Flimmernd erwachte der Fernseher zum Leben, dann drückte Dean Castiel die Fernbedienung in die Hand, der diese jedoch nicht benutzte, sondern einfach genau das ansah, was gerade lief. Namentlich eine Talkshow, in der gerade eine überaus junge Mutter die feste Überzeugung vertrat, die Zigarette danach sei eine effektive Verhütungsmethode, denn immerhin töte Rauchen Spermien ab und mache unfruchtbar.  
Um den Engel in hoffnungslose Verwirrung zu stürzen hätte es einer solch skurrilen Aussage allerdings nicht einmal bedurft. Das Konzept von Talkshows kannte er zwar, nachdem Dean es ihm erklärt hatte, doch wieso sich Menschen über so unrelevante Themen so ausgiebig und oftmal ohne fundierte Kenntnisse - selbst nach menschlichen Standards - unterhalten konnten, war ihm noch immer ein Rätsel. Interessant fand Castiel es aber allemal. Auf diese Weise lernte er mehr über die menschliche Denkweise und darüber, was Menschen antrieb, was sie bewegte und was ihnen wichtig war. Er lernte, ihre Reaktionen besser zu begreifen. Dass Tabak jedoch nicht als Verhütungsmittel taugte, fand er, hätte klar sein müssen. Die Menschheit hatte allerlei Methoden gefunden, eine Empfängnis zu verhindern, die überaus effektiv funktionierten. Tabak gehörte schlicht nicht dazu.

Während Castiel sich eine Talkshow ansah, sah sich Dean Castiel an. Die Hülle dieses verschrobenen Idioten, dem persönlicher Freiraum ebenso ein Fremdwort war wie zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen und offenkundig auch die grenzenlose Dummheit der menschlichen Spezies, wenn er sich Cas' Miene so ansah und mit dem Talkthema des Tages abglich. Zumindest letzteres warf er dem Engel nicht vor. Selbst er, ein Mensch, war immer wieder überrascht, wie dumm einige Leute waren.  
Cas hingegen war unglaublich. Auf der einen Seite wusste er so viele ganz elementare Dinge nicht und stolperte damit von einem Fettnäpfchen ins nächste - oft zu Deans Unterhaltung - und auf der anderen Seite sprach dieser Kerl einfach mal alle Sprachen, wusste von Dingen, die sich ein Mensch nichtmal vorstellen konnte und war in der Lage, Dinge zu tun, die unmöglich schienen. Castiel hatte ihn sogar, wenn auch mit Hilfe, aus der Hölle geholt. Eine Tat, für die Dean ihm immer dankbar wäre. Weit mehr, als er es je in Worte fassen könnte. Er hoffte einfach nur, der Engel wusste, dass er diese Geste zu schätzen wusste, wenn sie auch sonst nicht immer einer Meinung waren - vor allem, wenn es um die anderen Engel ging, denen Dean offen misstraute. Das alles war Dean immer klar gewesen, doch ihm war nie aufgefallen, dass Cas wohl durchaus als gut aussehend durchging. Also... seine Hülle. Cas selbst war, wie er selbst sagte, ja etwa so groß wie das Crysler Building und für Menschen unsichtbar. Aber diese Ausstrahlung, dieser intensive Blick, das lag klar am Engel selbst, oder? Und diese blauen Augen. Dean hatte gesehen, wie sie blau aufleuchteten, wenn Cas seine Fähigkeiten nutzte. Das musste also auch so ein Engelding sein. 

Skeptisch musterte Dean den reglos sitzenden Engel, dessen Blick auf den Fernseher fokussiert war. Castiel wirkte ziemlich fit, allerdings hatte Dean keine Ahnung, ob das einfach auch engelsbedingt war. Immerhin musste sein geflügelter Freund ja auch weder schlafen noch essen, ja nicht einmal duschen! Dabei gehörte eine heiße Dusche für Dean klar zu den Dingen, die man nicht nur um der Nützlichkeit willen tat. Wie von selbst wanderten seine Gedanken weiter und ehe er es sich versah, war das Bild von Castiel vor dem Fernseher vor seinem inneren Auge dem Anblick des Engels unter der Dusche gewichen. Während Deans verklärter Blick mehr und mehr ins Leere ging und sich der ältere Winchester vorstellte, wie Wassertropfen über den Körper Castiels perlten, daran hinabflossen, wie die nassen Strähnen seines Haares herabhingen, wie sich ein Handtuch eng um des Engels Hüfte schmiegte, war besagter Engel auch darauf aufmerksam geworden, dass er angestarrt wurde. Eine Geste, die er erwiderte, jedoch nicht einzuordnen wusste.  
"Dean?" Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht, war er doch noch gänzlich in seinem persönlichen Kopfkino gefangen. "Dean?", fragte Castiel noch einmal, diesmal etwas lauter. "Mh? Was?" Dean blinzelte und schluckte nervös, als ihm nun auch klar wurde, woran er da gerade so zufrieden gedacht hatte. "Scheiße, ich bin doch verzaubert", rutschte es ihm heraus. Dean bereute das sofort, denn Sams verhaltenes Lachen genügte, um ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht zu treiben. IHM! "Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen." Etwas zu eilig, als dass es unauffällig hätte wirken gönnen, sprang Dean vom Bett, steuerte die Tür an und schaltete im Vorbeigehen den Fernseher aus. "Kommt ihr?"


	2. Hexerei

Noch beinahe eine Stunde mussten sie im Impala warten, bis der Besitzer des Imbisses, ein kleiner, untersetzter Mann Ende 40 endlich ging. "Das ist dann wohl unser Hexer", kommentierte Dean trocken und schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er sagen 'Hexen sind auch nicht mehr, was sie mal waren'. "Schnappen wir ihn uns." Er wollte schon aussteigen, doch Sam hielt ihn auf, indem er ihn am Arm griff. "Warte. Wir sollten uns erst nochmal umsehen. Vielleicht ist auch nicht er die Hexe, sondern seine Frau oder einer der Mitarbeiter." Dean ächzte zwar, aber beließ es dabei, sodass das Gespann nebst Engel wenige Minuten später angeführt von Dean durch die Hintertür einbrach. Castiel hätte sich natürlich einfach hineinzappen können, doch der Engel hatte keine Anstalten gemacht, dergleichen zu tun und so hatte Dean nach alter Gewohnheit einen Dietrich gezückt und sich selbst Zutritt verschafft.  
"Gehen wir zuerst nochmal in die Küche. Wenn Cas die Lebensmittel auf den Zauber testen kann...", wog Sam ab und folgte Dean in den kleinen, aber geschmackvoll eingerichteten Imbiss, dem anzusehen war, wie neu das Interieur war, das nur zu bald nach altem Fett riechen und unschöne Flecken aufweisen würde. "Dann können wir vielleicht feststellen, ob noch andere Dinge versetzt sind. Vielleicht steckt die Hexe ja bei einem Lieferanten. Dann wären womöglich noch andere Geschäfte betroffen." Sam mochte sich das nichtmal ausmalen. Ein Großlieferant könnte eine wahre Katastrophe auslösen.

Die Suche in der Küche brachte allerdings ein gleichermaßen ernüchterndes wie besorgniserregendes Ergebnis. Nur der Schokoladenpudding war betroffen - und nur eine Charge. Das ließ zumindest hoffen, dass die Hexe hier vor Ort saß und nicht irgendwo im Ausland bei einem Großhändler. "Wenn ich daran denke, dass ich irgendso ein Zeug von einer Hexe gegessen habe." Dean machte demonstrativ ein Würgegeräusch, als Sam und er den Schokoladenpudding - zwei große Schalen voll - im Abfalleimer hinter dem Imbiss versenkten. "Und dich obendrein ausgerechnet in Cas verknallst. Aber immer noch besser als ich", lachte Sam munter und entlockte Dean ein weiteres, überzogenes Würgegeräusch. "Können wir das einfach nicht erläutern? Diese Hexe soll den verdammten Zauber gefälligst einfach brechen und wir kehren alle zur Normalität zurück." Wieder lachte Sam nur. "Ist das hier etwa nicht normal? Also soweit ich das sehe, nimmt Cas das Ganze sehr gelassen."  
Tatsächlich stand der Engel ungerührt neben den Brüdern und horchte erst jetzt auf, da sein Name fiel. "Die Hexe muss noch vor kurzem hier gewesen sein", erklärte Castiel ruhig. "Woran machst du das fest?", beeilte sich Dean, auf Castiels Anmerkung einzugehen und sich damit zugleich davon abzulenken, wie nahe der Engel stand. So nahe, dass sie sich beinahe berührten. So nahe, dass er nur die Hand ausstrecken bräuchte, um über den hellen Stoff des Trenchcoats zu streichen, den der Engel immer trug. "Der Zauber hat einen Nachhall hinterlassen, der die Partikel im Zeitfluss in eine Desorganisation brachte, welche sich noch nicht gänzlich legte. Auf atomarer Ebene wäre dies womöglich ebenfalls noch feststellbar." Dean stand ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er absolut keine Ahnung hatte, was Cas meinte, doch er nickte einfach nur, genau wie Sam, der zumindest eine vage Vorstellung davon hatte, was der Engel versuchte, zu erklären. "Dann müssen wir uns wohl doch an das Personal halten", seufzte Sam. "Verschwinden wir von hier und kommen morgen wieder, um herauszufinden, wer hier arbeitet." Dean stöhnte genervt. "Hygienekontrolle?" "Hygienekontrolle."

"Hygieneinspektor Cullens, Maier und Norman. Wir kommen vom Gesundheitsamt, um eine routinemäßige, unangekündigte Kontrolle durchzuführen", stellte Sam sich, seinen Bruder und den Engel vor, der sich lieber umsah, als dem Kellner ins Gesicht zu sehen, der darob merklich verwirrt war. "Äh... Ja. Ich hole eben den Chef." Zufrieden damit nickte Sam und schob den falschen Ausweis bereits wieder in die Tasche. Für Castiel hatten sie auf die Schnelle auch einen gebastelt, doch einer genaueren Überprüfung würde der wohl nicht standhalten. Zum Glück schien das nicht nötig. Der Besitzer, den sie ja bereits beobachtet hatten, begrüßte sie nicht nur überaus höflich, sondern lud sie auch direkt ein, ihm doch in die Küche zu folgen. Offenbar hatte er keinen Zweifel an der hygienischen Korrektheit seines Ladens.   
Die Küche war sauber. Aber das wussten sie ja ohnehin bereits und waren sowieso nicht deshalb hier. Um den Schein zu wahren, sahen sich beide Winchesterbrüder dennoch in den Räumlichkeiten um, öffneten Schränke und Fächer, notierten etwas auf ihren mitgebrachten Formularen, die genauso falsch waren, wie ihre Ausweise und nickten schließlich unisono zufrieden. Während der ganzen Aktion hatte Castiel nur neben dem Geschäftsführer gestanden, den das Verhalten des Engels sichtlich seltsam erschien - oder zumindest untypisch für einen Hygieneinspektor des Gesundheitsamts. "Ihre Küche ist wirklich vorbildlich gehalten, doch wir müssen dennoch jeden Mitarbeiter einzeln zu den persönlichen, hygienischen Regeln befragen. Dafür haben Sie sicherlich Verständnis", erklärte Dean dem Mann, der nur wieder freundlich nickte. Verdacht schöpfte er offenbar nicht. "Selbstverständlich. Vielleicht in meinem Büro? Ich führe sie hin." Mit einer auffordernden Geste bedeutete er den drei Männern, ihm zu folgen. Dass die längst wussten, wo das Büro war und sich dort obendrein auch schon ausgiebig umgesehen hatte, wusste der Imbissbesitzer schließlich nicht.

Die Angestellten zu befragen, erwies sich als ziemlich fade Arbeit. Bis auf die beiden Köche und zwei der Servicekräfte, handelte es sich um Studenten, die in Teilzeit hier jobbte, um ihr Taschengeld aufzubessern oder das Studium zu finanzieren. Auffällig waren sie alle nicht wirklich. Sam übernahm die Führung in den Befragungen, nachdem Dean bei der ersten - da hatten sie eine junge Pharmaziestudentin ausgefragt - immer wieder so auffällig zu Castiel rübergestarrt hatte, dass das Mädchen kichernd angemerkt hatte, dass sie ein wirklich süßes Paar seien. Dass Dean sofort abgewehrt hatte, hatte nur dafür gesorgt, dass die Studentin nun unverkennbar glaubte, Dean sei heimlich in seinen Kollegen verschossen und sie habe etwas ausgeplaudert. Seitdem starrte Dean demonstrativ auf die Wand und mied Castiels Blick. Der Engel hingegen war völlig gelassen geblieben und hatte sich überhaupt nicht an dem Vorfall gestört.  
Sam seufzte, als der zweite Koch, ein hagerer Ire mit schwerem Akzent, das Büro verließ. "Ich würde sagen, damit haben wir nun vier Verdächtige. Lizzy, die Pharmaziestudentin, den Besitzer Mr. Kingsley und die beiden Köche Mr. Heat und Mr. Finnian. Die anderen wirkten auf mich alle ziemlich harmlos und wohnen auch alle schon ihr ganzes Leben hier im Ort. Lizzy hingegen ist neu hier und könnte über das Studium an die nötigen Zutaten für so einen Zauber kommen, der Besitzer und die Köche hätten vollen Zugang und viel Zeit, das nötige vorzubereiten." 

"Es war Lizzy." Castiel erklärte seine Schlussfolgerung nicht, sondern warf sie einfach so in den Raum und erntete damit fragenden Blicke seitens der Brüder. Doch der Engel fuhr nicht fort, sodass Dean nach einigen Momenten der Stille nachhakte. "Und wie kommst du darauf? Und jetzt komm mir nicht wieder mit diesem Atom-Partikel-Scheiß!" Castiel runzelte die Stirn. "Sie hat Magie benutzt, um etwas zu verbergen. Eine Markierung auf ihrer linken Hand. Das Symbol eines Hexenzirkels." Abwartend sahen Sam und Dean den Engel an, doch der war anscheinend schon wieder fertig mit seinen Erläuterungen. "Cas, jetzt lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!", forderte Dean entnervt und wandte sich dem Engel nun vollends zu, dessen Anblick er in den vergangenen Stunden gemieden hatte. "Was für ein Hexenzirkel?"   
"Sie nannten sich früher die Wächterinnen des strahlenden Herzens." Dean verzog das Gesicht. "Klingt ziemlich kitschig." Sam nickte zustimmend, hakte aber direkt weiter nach, ehe der Engel sie wieder auf dem Trockenen sitzen ließ. "Und dieser Hexenzirkel, was haben die so gemacht?" "Sie eifern den Cheruben nach, die Menschen zusammenführen. Da sie keinen Schaden anrichteten und sich nie in die Geschicke der Welt einmischten, haben wir sie nicht besonders beobachtet. Ich nahm an, sie wären während der Hexenverfolgung ausgelöscht worden." "Offenbar ein Irrtum", kommentierte Sam schmunzelnd. "Immerhin sind sie nicht bösartig. Wir können sicher mit ihr reden."   
Dean seufzte schwer. "Ihr wollt mir also sagen, hier hampelt ein Hexenzirkel herum, der nichts besseres zu tun hat, als Leute zu verzaubern, damit sie sich verlieben?" Der Jäger verschränkte die Arme, nun sichtlich gereizt. "Das ist doch total bescheuert und obendrein ging's ja mächtig in die Hose. Drei Tote durch Suizid haben wir ja schon. Die Kleine sollte das Hexenhandwerk lieber niederlegen." "Reden wir besser bald mit ihr. Vielleicht ist ihr gar nicht klar, dass die Auswirkungen ihres Zaubers so problematisch sind. Selbstmorde werden in der Zeitung immerhin gerne mal unterschlagen", versuchte Sam seinen Bruder zu beruhigen, doch vergeblich. "Dein Ernst, Sammy? Eine nette Hexe? Das glaub ich erst, wenn ich's sehe." Dean schnaubte abfällig und sah nach Zustimmend heischend zu Castiel, der nur schweigend zurückblickte. "Statten wir ihr einfach nach ihrer Schicht einen Besuch ab." Dean war anzusehen, dass zumindest er seine Waffe bei diesem Gespräch griffbereit halten würde.

Dean war heilfroh, als sie den Laden endlich verließen. Noch eine Minute länger in diesem Minibüro und er wäre jemandem an den Hals gesprungen. Gefühlt war es jede Minute heißer und stickiger in diesem Kabuff geworden und dass Castiel notgedrungen neben ihm stand, schlicht, weil es gar keine Möglichkeit gab, das nicht zu tun, während Sam am Schreibtisch saß und die befragte Person auf der anderen Seite und damit schon fast wieder um Flur, machte es nicht besser. "Na, keine Lust mit Cas zu kuscheln?", neckte ihn Sam, als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel. Deans Reaktion belief sich auf einen grimmigen Blick, der Sams Schmunzeln nur noch breiter werden ließ. "Nimm es doch mit Humor, Dean. Besser, es erwischt Dean als... weiß nicht. Bobby, mich oder noch schlimmer: Ein Monster, das wir gerade jagen. Stell dir mal vor, du hättest dich in einen Geist verknallt." Missgelaunt stapfte Dean auf seinen Wagen zu. "Angesichts der Umstände mag dies wirklich ein geringes Übel sein", kommentierte Castiel schließlich und brachte damit das Fass zum Überlaufen. "Haltet einfach die Klappe, ja?! Dieser Scheiß ist Mist und je eher dieser Zauber bricht, desto besser!", zischte Dean seinen Bruder wie den Engel gleichermaßen an, obwohl Dean wusste, dass der ihn nicht einmal hatte aufziehen wollen. Das war schlicht und ergreifend nicht Castiels Art.  
Jetzt saß der Engel hinter ihm im Impala, während sie zurück ins Motel fuhren, um noch ein wenig über diesen ominösen Orden Kitsch-Hexen zu recherchieren. Oder vielmehr: Damit Sam das tat, denn Dean hatte bedeutend eher Lust auf ein paar fettige Fritten. Als er unterwegs an einem Drive-Through hielt und ohne zu fragen für Sam und sich bestellte, sagte sein Bruder nichts dazu. Auch nicht, als er ihm die Papiertüte in die Hand drückte und mit quietschenden Reifen den Wagen zurück zum Motel fuhr, um dort nicht weniger rasant auf den Parkplatz zu brettern und den Impala zu parken. Ohne ein Wort zu wechseln kehrten die drei Männer in das Motelzimmer zurück, die drückende Stimmung nicht abschütteln könnend, die noch immer über ihnen lag.

Während des Essen hatte sich Sam bereits hinter seinen Laptop gehängt, um jeglichen unangenehmen Gesprächen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Seiner Meinung nach reagierte Dean über, besonders weil Castiel doch so ruhig blieb und er auch gar nicht so sehr gestichelt hatte. Hätte es jemand anderes getroffen, musste sich Sam eingestehen, hätte er sicher noch sehr viel mehr neckende Bemerkungen gemacht. Wäre es anders herum hätte Dean sich garantiert auch nicht zurück gehalten. Für's Erste überließ er da aber lieber Cas das Feld. Dem schien Dean sowieso nie lange böse sein zu können und auf der anderen Seite nahm Castiel die Streiche, die ihm Dean spielte, auch nie krumm, was wohl nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass er sie nicht verstand.  
Schweigend hockten Engel und Jäger einander gegenüber. Dean auf seinem Burger kauend, Castiel reglos wie eine Statue ohne Fast Food. Als Engel musste ja schließlich nicht essen. "Du machst dir Sorgen wegen des Zaubers." Cas' Worte waren mehr Feststellung als Frage, dennoch genügte es, damit sich Dean beinahe verschluckte. "Natürlich. Ich hab' schließlich keinen Bock, der Damenwelt dauerhaft zu entsagen." Castiel blinzelte irritiert und legte den Kopf schief. "Ich sehe keinen Grund, wieso du das tun solltest während du unter dem Zauber stehst." Sam, der mithörte, musste an sich halten, um nicht laut zu lachen und so entrang sich ihm nur ein unterdrückter Laut, den er eilig und vergeblich als Räuspern tarnte. Deans Begeisterung darüber hielt sich sichtlich in Grenzen. Einen Moment lang starrte der ältere Winchester einfach nur seinen Burger an, dann legte er diesen auf das fettige Papier zurück, als habe ihm die Situation den Appetit verdorben.

"Cas... Wenn man...", begann Dean zögerlich, "Naja, wenn man verliebt ist, dann möchte man nicht mehr..." "Den Koitus mit anderen Personen vollziehen", vollendete Castiel zu Deans Überraschung den Satz. "Das wurde in einer Sendung ausgiebig diskutiert", erklärte der Engel seelenruhig, während Dean den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen und ihn dann doch schnell wieder schloss. Wer war er schon, Oprah in Frage zu stellen? "Ich verstehe. Ist das ein Problem für dich?" Irritation zog sich über Deans Miene. "Ja?" Natürlich war es eines! Normalerweise nutzte der Jäger jede Chance, mit hübschen Frauen zu flirten und die eine oder andere auch ins Bett zu kriegen.   
"Verstehe", sinnierte Castiel nun merklich nachdenklich. "Dann möchtest du nun den Geschlechtsakt mit mir vollziehen. Ich bin zuversichtlich, eine zufriedenstellende Leistung zu erbringen." Für Dean war in diesem Moment vor lauter Schreck der Burger endgültig vergessen, während Sam nun nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und ungeniert lauthals losprustete. Ein Zustand, der sich für die nächsten Minuten nicht ändern sollte und darin endete, dass Dean seinen Burger entsorgte und entschied, er brauche dringend eine Dusche.   
Erst als Dean im Bad verschwunden war, machte sich Sam die Mühe, den Engel wissen zu lassen: "Ich glaube nicht, dass das hilfreich war. Du solltest... das Thema lieber umgehen, Cas. Dean hatte noch nie was mit einem Mann." Castiel wirkte nicht wirklich, als würde er das Problem erkennen. "Das Ganze ist... ihm unangenehm", versuchte Sam es weiter. "Er ist da nämlich auch unerfahren." Dem Jäger war anzusehen und anzuhören, wie schwer es ihm fiel, jetzt nicht gleich wieder loszulachen. Deans Reaktion und das verwirrte Gesicht des Engels waren einfach zu komisch! Beinahe wollte er den Besuch bei der Hexe noch aufschieben, um die beiden noch ein wenig länger diesen Eiertanz aufführen zu lassen.


	3. Hexengrimoire

Auf dem Gesicht der mutmaßlichen Hexe zeigte sich ehrliche Verwunderung, als sie die drei Männer erkannte, die so unerwartet vor ihrer Haustür standen. "Inspektoren Cullens, Norman und...?" "Maier", ergänzte Sam eilig. "Uhm, aber ehrlich gesagt sind wir nicht so ganz offiziell hier." Jetzt wich die Verwirrung auf Lizzys Miene einer gesunden Skepsis. "Nicht ganz offiziell? Was kann ich für Sie tun?" "Wir würden uns gerne noch einmal mit Ihnen unter vier Augen über die Hygiene in der Küche und einen... Verdacht unterhalten", versuchte Sam es und hatte Erfolg. Nach anfänglichem Zögern trat die junge Frau beiseite und ließ die Gruppe ein, wenngleich ihr anzusehen war, dass ihr dabei nicht ganz wohl war. Wer konnte es ihr schon verübeln? Wenige ließen einfach so gleich drei fremde Männer in ihre Wohnung.  
Diese stellte sich als eine typische Studentenbude heraus. Klein, unordentlich und überfüllt mit Büchern und Zetteln in jeder Ecke. Dazu gesellten sich ein paar leere Flaschen Bier und eine halbvolle Flasche Wodka. Eilig war Lizzy vorgegangen, um das Sofa, auf dem sie offenbar auch schlief, freizuräumen. "Setzen Sie sich doch. Kann ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten? Cola oder Wasser?" Eine gute Gastgeberin schien sie dennoch sein zu wollen, doch Dean und Sam lehnten unisono ab. "Nein, danke." Cas schwieg einfach und so kehrte Lizzy lediglich mit einem Glas Wasser für sich selbst zurück. Erst, als sie gegenüber den dreien, die sich auf das Sofa gequetscht hatten, wobei Castiel nach Deans Ansicht viel zu nahe rückte, auf dem Boden Platz genommen hatte, kam Sam auf den Grund für ihr Hiersein zu sprechen.

"Lizzy, wir haben bemerkt, dass es bei einer der Chargen Schokoladenpudding zu... Verunreinigungen kam." Es war fast zu einfach. Sam musste an sich halten, um nicht direkt alles auszuplaudern und das Mädchen damit womöglich zu verschrecken. Ihr stand nämlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass sie ganz genau wusste, wovon er sprach. "Verunreinigungen? Ist das denn gesundheitsschädlich?" Ihre Stimme war prompt eine Oktave höher gerutscht, sodass Dean nur vielsagend eine Braue hob und zu seinem Bruder sah, der leise seufzte, aber lächelte.  
Sam tat die junge Hexe beinahe Leid. Sie hatte offenbar keine Ahnung, wer sie waren und noch weniger, was sie mit ihrem Zauber anrichtete. Ehe er jedoch versuchen konnte, der Studentin sanft beizubringen, was los war, mischte sich Dean ein. "Wir sind Jäger und wissen, dass du eine Hexe bist und einen Liebestrank oder sowas da reingekippt hast." Vor Schreck hatte Lizzy ihr Glas fallen lassen und rutschte sofort ein Stück von den Männern weg. "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", beeilte sich Sam hinzuzufügen und beschwichtigend die Hände zu heben. "Wir sind hier, um zu reden." Die junge Frau wirkte nicht überzeugt, doch hielt immerhin inne. "Mein Bruder", erklärte Sam weiter und nickte in Deans Richtung, "ist ein Opfer deines Zaubers und wir möchten, dass du ihn brichst."  
Noch immer machte Lizzy den Eindruck, als würde sie jeden Moment aufspringen und aus der Wohnung flüchten, solange es sei nur weit weg von den drei vermeintlichen Jägern brächte. Dass Castiel als dritter im Bunde ein Engel war, wusste sie schließlich nicht. Ob es sie beruhigt hätte, blieb wohl ohnehin fraglich. "Schau. Wir wissen, dass du niemandem schaden wolltest. Wir haben von deinem Orden gehört und dass ihr gute Hexen seid, aber... bei deinem Zauber scheint etwas schief gelaufen zu sein." Die Details sparte Sam lieber aus. Dass sie Leute in den Tod getrieben hatte, wäre am Ende noch zu viel für Lizzy.

Sie schluckte nervös und brauchte wohl erst einmal einen Moment, um all diese Neuigkeiten zu verdauen. Den nassen Fleck auf den Boden schien sie auch längst vergessen zu haben, doch keiner der Jäger noch der Engel machten sich die Mühe, sie darauf hinzuweisen. Auch nicht, als sie langsam wieder näher rückte und eine sitzende Haltung einnahm. Eine ganze Weile, die Dean erschien wie eine Ewigkeit, starrten sie einander nur still an, dann fasste sich Lizzy sichtlich ein Herz und brachte stammelnd heraus: "I-ich ka-kann nicht."  
Fassungslos starrte Dean sie an. "Was?" Mehr brachte er im ersten Moment nicht heraus und obwohl Sam direkt versuchte, ihn zu stoppen, indem er seinen Bruder am Arm fasste und festhielt, wetterte Dean direkt weiter. "Scheiße, was soll das heißen, du kannst nicht? Du hast diesen Mist verzapft, also beende ihn gefälligst wieder!" Der ältere Winchester war sogar aufgesprungen und funkelte die verängstigte Lizzy von oben herab an, die nun doch wieder zurückwich und förmlich schrumpfte unter den wütenden Blicken des Jägers. "Dean, beruhige dich. Ich bin sicher, wir finden eine Lösung. Vielleicht kann Cas..." Sams Blick wanderte zu dem Engel, der sich in Ruhe umsah, als ginge ihn all das hier überhaupt nichts an. Soviel dazu. Sam seufzte. "Also... wieso kannst du nicht, Lizzy? Hast du vielleicht die Formel für den Zauber hier oder ein Grimoire? Dann forschen wir dort weiter. In jedem Fall solltest du lieber vorsichtig mit Magie sein. Bitte sag das auch den anderen Zirkelmitgliedern, ja?"  
Völlig verwirrt blinzelte Lizzy den hochgewachsenen Jäger an, der noch immer etwas gezwungen lächelte, während sein älterer Bruder unverkennbar missgelaunt die Arme verschränkt hatte. "I-ich weiß nichts von einem Grimoire oder einem Zirkel." Die Stimme der Studentin war so leise, dass man sie kaum verstand. "Du... bist allein auf diesen Zauber gestoßen?", hakte Sam nach und Lizzy nickte sofort. "Ja, in der Bibliothek meiner Grundschule vor einigen Jahren. Dann habe ich ihn vor einem Monat zufällig in meinem alten Tagebuch gefunden und... ausprobiert." Sie zögerte. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es wirklich funktioniert."

"Ich fass' es nicht!" Dean hob die Hände demonstrativ über den Kopf und ächzte. "Was hat sie denn erwartet, was passiert, wenn sie den Inhalt eines uralten Zauberbuchs als Kochrezept verwendet?!" "Gar nichts, Dean. Wie die meisten Menschen, die nicht an Magie glauben. Aber wir haben ihr ja jetzt alles erklärt und wissen, wo der Zauber herkommt. Sie wird niemanden mehr verzaubern." Sams mattes Lächeln konnte ebenso wenig wie das demonstrative Wedeln mit der ausgerissenen Tagebuchseite, Deans Laune heben. Der ertappte sich nämlich schon seit Stunden immer wieder dabei, wie er Castiel anstarrte und zwar nicht auf eine Weise, die ihm behagte.  
Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte sich Dean Winchester für den wohl heterosexuellsten Mann dieses Planeten gehalten, hatte mit hübschen Frauen geflirtet und mehr als eine flachgelegt. Aber nie - niemals - hatte er auch nur einen solchen Blick für einen Mann übrig gehabt. Jetzt aber starrte er Castiel andauernd an, was sein Herz flattern ließ und südlichere Regionen weckte, die Dean tunlichst versuchte, aus dieser Sache herauszuhalten. Dass der Engel auch immer so unberührt zurückstarrte, machte es ihm nicht unbedingt leichter. Allerdings war das auch irgendwie typisch Castiel. Der geflügelte Idiot ahnte vermutlich nicht einmal im Ansatz, was er Dean eigentlich antat. Nicht, dass es das besser machte. Selbst jetzt, auf dem Weg zu der Grundschule Lizzys, die nur ein paar Stunden entfernt lag, war es ihm mehr als unangenehm, den Engel hinter sich auf der Rückbank zu wissen. Zumindest, tröstete sich Dean, sparte sich Sammy die Anspielungen, nachdem er seinem kleinen Bruder demonstrativ Burgerfett über den Salat geträufelt hatte, weil dieser meinte, erwähnen zu müssen, dass "Destiel" als Päärchenname für Dean und Cas doch ganz nett klinge.

"Lass mich übernehmen. Du kannst ja kaum die Augen offen halten." Sam brauchte Deans finsteren Blick nicht einmal sehen, um zu wissen, was sein Bruder von diesem Vorschlag hielt, doch der jüngere Winchester blieb eisern. "Mir wäre es lieber, wenn Cas und dein 'bis dass der Tod euch scheidet' mich nicht einschließt." Dean machte keine Anstalten anzuhalten, damit sie tauschen konnten. "Komm schon, Dean. Es ist für uns beide besser, wenn du morgen fit bist, wenn wir das Zauberbuch suchen." Nun raschelte es auch auf der Rückbank hinter Dean. "Dem muss ich zustimmen. Bereits sieben Mal bist du in den Einfluss dessen geraten, das ihr Menschen 'Sekundenschlaf' nennt", erklärte der Engel gelassen und ignorant der Gefahr, die mit diesem Phänomen einherging.  
Seine Worte jedoch taten ihre Wirkung und Dean fuhr rechts ran, sodass wenige Minuten später Sam am Steuer saß, während Dean es sich, so gut es eben ging, auf dem Beifahrersitz gemütlich machte, um ein wenig zu schlafen. Was dabei nicht half, war der Umstand, dass Castiel seiner üblichen Manier folgend, ihn auch jetzt durchdringend anstarrte. "Cas, könntest du aufhören, mich so anzugaffen? Wir hatten darüber gesprochen."  
Und wie sie das hatten. Dean hatte den Engel zweimal dabei erwischt, wie der neben ihm gesessen hatte, während er schlief. Beim ersten Mal hatte Cas ihn gerade wecken wollen, sodass sich Dean dabei nichts gedacht hatte, obwohl er sich zu Tode erschreckte, doch beim zweiten Mal offenbarte sich, dass das offenbar so ein Engel-Ding war. Sie schliefen nicht, also hatte Castiel befunden, er könnte auch seinen Schützling beobachten, aus dessen Träumen er sich nach der ersten Schelte heraushielt. Denn auch das hatte Dean überhaupt nicht behagt.

"Dean? Wir sind da, wach auf." Der Angesprochene brummte unwillig, blinzelte dann aber müde und gähnte herzhaft, ehe er sich streckte. "Mh?" "Wir sind an der Grundschule." Sam nickte an Dean vorbei durch das Fenster der Beifahrertür, durch das man ein gutes Dutzend Schüler im Alter von vielleicht neun oder zehn Jahren sehen konnte, die gerade die Treppen zu einem Bau erklommen, der seine besten Tage in den Siebzigern gesehen haben musste. "Bringen wir es hinter uns." Ächzend kletterte der ältere Winchesterbruder aus dem Wagen.  
"Hoffentlich finden wir dieses Grimoire schnell samt Gegenzauber." "Ist es so übel? Ich meine... Es ist nur Cas." Sam lächelte schief und warf einen Blick in Richtung des Engels, der ihnen schweigend die Treppe hinauf ins Gebäude folgte. "Cas, nichts gegen dich, Kumpel, aber... Dein Ernst, Sammy? Nur Cas? Ich..." Offenbar merkte er selbst, dass er etwas auszuplaudern drohte, das nicht nur ihm hochgradig unangenehm wäre, sodass Dean den Satz unbeendet in der Luft hängen ließ. Das reichte scheinbar aber auch, denn Sam nickte nur seufzend. "Schon klar. Gehen wir."  
Wie schon bei Lizzy und zuvor im Imbiss übernahm Sam das Reden, nachdem klar war, dass Deans Aufmerksamkeit heute mehr denn je vor allem Castiel galt, der die Blicke des Jägers ungerührt erwiderte. Nur, dass der Engel dann nicht beschämt wegsah wie Dean. Sams Meinung nach verhielten sich beide wie verliebte Teenager, die sich nicht trauten, einander auf ein Date einzuladen, doch Dean hatte wohl Recht, wenn er die Meinung vertrat, dass es so nicht bleiben konnte. So abgelenkt war sein Bruder ja kaum in der Lage gemeinsam mit Castiel an einem Fall zu arbeiten. Der Engel wurde direkt zu einem Hindernis statt einer Hilfe.

"Wir sind wirklich sehr dankbar für Ihre Hilfe, Mrs. Tanner. Vielen Dank." Die Direktorin, eine Frau mit dicker Hornbrille und pingelig frisiertem grauen Haar, winkte ab. Ihr für eine Schule eigentlich viel zu schickes Kostüm und die gesamte, altmodische Aufmachung ließen ahnen, dass sie ihre Autoritätsposition wertschätzte. Ein Umstand, den sich Sam zunutze machte, indem er ihr schmeichelte. "Leider wissen viele Schulen den Wert antiker Schriften nicht zu schätzen", hielt Sam das Gespräch am Laufen, während Mrs. Tanner die Gruppe in die kleine, schuleigene Bibliothek führte. "Miss Smith wird Ihnen alles zeigen. Sollten Sie etwas finden, finden wir sicher einen Weg, uns zu einigen." Noch ehe Sam nicken konnte, ließ die Direktorin sie stehen.  
"Wow, was ein Drachen", murmelte Dean und wandte sich um, nur um direkt in das Gesicht einer Frau in den Dreißigern zu blicken, die dann wohl Miss Smith war. "In der Tat, doch das sollten Sie Mrs. Tanner lieber nicht hören lassen." Die Bibliothekarin schmunzelte, während sie die drei Männer aufmerksam musterte. "Und Sie sind?" "Ah, wir kommen von Winchester & Angel, Antiquitätensammler. Mein Name ist Sam, das sind Dean und... Cas." Deans Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch ob dieser lachhaften Bezeichnung, die sich Sam ausgedacht hatte. Doch sowohl die Direktorin als auch Miss Smith glaubten diese Lüge offenkundig. "Wir suchen ein magisches Grimoire", informierte Cas die verdattert blinzelnde Frau, ehe Sam ihre Aufmerksamkeit mit einem Räuspern wieder auf sich zog. "Alte Bücher eben. Antiquitäten. Wir haben einen Tipp bekommen." Zögerlich nickte die Bibliothekarin. "Antiquitäten? Nun, ich bezweifele, dass Sie hier etwas von Interesse finden werden, aber sehen Sie sich ruhig um. Leider sind viele Bücher ein wenig in Mitleidenschaft gezogen", fügte sie beinahe entschuldigend hinzu. Dass dies daran lag, dass diejenigen, die sie üblicherweise entliehen, eben noch Grundschulkinder waren und die meisten Texte hier auch entsprechend auf einem niedrigen Niveau verstand sich von selbst.  
"Danke, wir... wir sehen uns einfach etwas um, ja?" "Sicher. Sie finden mich im Büro." Die Bibliothekarin deutete auf eine Tür, die halb verborgen hinter einem Vorhang zu sehen war. Scheinbar übernahm sie noch weitere Aufgaben für die Schule als nur die Bibliothek zu hüten und Schüler davon abzuhalten, ihre Erdnussbuttermarmeladensandwiches über die Seiten zu verteilen.

Keiner der Drei hatte erwartet, dass sie einmal umgeben von Kinderbüchern nach einem Zauberbuch suchen würden, doch hier standen sie. Sam, der versuchte, zwischen den Büchern zu Sachthemen eines auszumachen, das alt genug sein könnte, um das gesuchte Grimoire zu sein; Dean, der nach einer halben Stunde Suche zwischen Comics einen eben solchen las und sich dabei köstlich amüsierte und Castiel, der einfach nur vor einem Regal stand und die Buchrücken anstarrte, als würden sie ihm auch so all ihre Geheimnisse preisgeben.  
"Also, ich weiß ja nicht, wie ihr das seht, aber irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass wir hier ein jahrhundertealtes Grimoire finden", meinte Sam schließlich und schob einen abgewetzten Einband zurück ins Regal. "Dean, wie sieht es bei di-" Der jüngere Winchester unterbrach sich selbst, als er um die Ecke sah und bemerkte, dass sein älterer Bruder - ausgerechnet der, der unter dem Zauber stand, den sie zu brechen versuchten - es vorzog, Comics zu lesen, anstatt bei der Suche zu helfen. Er seufzte tief. "Cas? Hast du was?" "Es gibt hier viele interessante Bücher", antwortete der Engel und Sam seufzte schwer. Manchmal glaubte er wirklich, dieser Engel würde ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben. "Cas!" Unvermittelt gluckste Dean, doch als Sam zu seinem Bruder sah, dämmerte ihm schnell, dass das mehr an dem Hulk-Comic lag als an Castiel. Der jedoch hatte nun eine gute Nachricht, die beide Brüder aufhorchen ließ. "Ich habe es."


	4. Gegenzauber

"Diese gierige, alte Schachtel!" Dean schimpfte ungeniert auf die Direktorin, als er sich auf den Fahrersitz des Impalas fallen ließ. Sam nahm derweil auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz, das Grimoire auf dem Schoß, während Castiel wie stets auf die Rückbank verbannt worden war. "Lass gut sein, Dean. Immerhin haben wir das Zauberbuch. Das ist das wichtigste", versuchte Sam ihn zu beschwichtigen, doch mit wenig Erfolg. "300 Dollar, Sam! 300!" Der jüngere Winchester zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. "Die Alternative wäre das Buch hier zu lassen und das Risiko können wir nicht eingehen. Es könnte noch jemand die Zauber darin entdecken und probieren." "Wir hätten es einfach klauen sollen", brummte Dean unwillig, während der den Impala von Schulhof lenkte und weiter in den Ort fuhr, um dort einen Imbiss zu suchen, in dem sie frühstücken konnten.  
Sam warf indessen bereits einen ersten Blick in das Grimoire, das zu seiner Freude fast vollständig in Englisch verfasst war, sah man von den Zaubersprüchen selbst ab. Des Jägers Lächeln wurde immer breiter, während er Seite um Seite umblätterte. "Wow. Diese Hexen hätten dir gefallen, Dean", feixte Sam und zitierte: "Jährlich zur Sommersonnenwende trifft sich die Schwesternschaft und lädt schmucke Krieger wie junge Recken ein, auf dass eine Nacht voll ungezügelter Lust den Samen für ein fruchtbares nächstes Jahr legen möge." Dean schnaubte. "Porno-Hexen?" "Eher Orgien-Hexen. Sie legten offenbar viel Wert auf Sexualität - aber auch auf Liebe. Es gibt zahlreiche Anleitungen für Potenzmittel, Aphrodisiaka und verschiedenste Hilfmittel." Sam hob beide Brauen und blätterte eilig weiter, als er eine Seite mit einem mehr als eindeutig Zeichnung erreichte. "Also gewissermaßen Sexen?", scherzte Dean zurück und erntete nur ein halbherziges Lachen nebst Kopfschütteln von seinem Bruder. Der Engel auf der Rückbank lauschte still, doch hätte einer der Winchesters sich umgewandt, hätten sie schnell bemerkt, dass dieser Wortwitz an Castiel völlig vorüber gegangen war.

"Wie ist es denn eigentlich im Moment? Fühlst du dich soweit gut?", erkundigte sich Sam schließlich. Dean brummelte nur eine unverständliche Antwort, doch Sam ließ noch nicht locker. "Ich meine... Cas ist hier und du benimmst dich weitestgehend normal. Also... wenn man davon absieht, dass du ihn anstarrst wie ein verliebter Teenie." Sams Grinsen sprach Bände. Er hatte Dean noch nie so erlebt, nicht in all den Jahren. Natürlich hatte Dean, obwohl sie die Schule oft hatten wechseln müssen, die eine oder andere Freundin gehabt, doch keiner hätte er je nachgetrauert und nie hatte Sam erlebt, dass sein großer Bruder, der immer den Coolen mimte, sich so albern benahm.  
"Mir geht es gut!" Deans Gereiztheit war unüberhörbar und für Sam auch eine Art der Antwort. Doch während er dies als Anlass sah, für's Erste nicht weiter nachzuhaken, schien der Engel auf dem Rücksitz das genau anders zu sehen. "Vielleicht sollten wir eine adäquate Menge Betäubungsmittel bevorraten", schlug Castiel vor und reizte Dean damit nur noch weiter. "Ich sagte: Mir geht es gut!", betonte dieser jedes einzelne Wort und warf dem Engel über die Schulter einen mahnenden Blick zu. Umso mehr, als dieser meinte, widersprechen zu müssen. "Das ist nicht korrekt. Warum lügst du uns an?" Aus Castiels Mund klang das nichtmal wie ein Vorwurf, eher wie eine ernst gemeinte Frage, die sich Dean nicht bemühte, zu beantworten. Auch aus Sams entschuldigendem Blick über die Schulter wurde Cas nicht wirklich schlau, doch er kannte die beiden Jäger inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass weiteres Nachfragen ihn jetzt nicht weiterbringen würde, zumal sich Dean demonstrativ auf die Straße vor sich konzentrierte.

"Hast du schon was gefunden?" Genüsslich schob sich Dean das nächste Stück seines Pancakes in den Mund, wobei ihm der Sirup über das Kinn lief. "Ich denke ja, aber das wird dir nicht gefallen." Sam hob die Hand an sein eigenes Kinn und rieb dort, um Dean zu signalisieren, wo ihm der Ahornsirup bereits klebte. "Nun, die gute Nachricht ist: Der Zauber ist zeitlich begrenzt. Wenn du also lang genug durchhälst... dann hört es von allein auf." Deans Miene verzog sich. "Etwa so wie die armen Schlucker, die sich aus Liebeskummer umgebracht haben? Was ist die Alternative?" Sam holte Luft und wartete einen Moment ehe er recht ausweichend meinte: "Das willst du nicht, glaub mir, Dean."  
Sams vage Antwort lenkte gleichermaßen Deans wie Castiels Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. "Es ist durch ein Ritual möglich", erklärte Sam nun doch. "Allerdings müsstet ihr dabei auch ein wenig... intimer werden." Wie er erwartet hatte, spuckte sein großer Bruder vor Schreck über diese Eröffnung beinahe seinen Pancake wieder aus. Als Dean sich verschluckte und hustete, klopfte ihm Sam zweimal kräftig auf den Rücken. "Ich denke, am besten wäre es, das Ganze auszusitzen. Cas und ich bleiben in der Nähe, damit alles gut geht. In drei oder vier Tagen hast du es dann überstanden." Dean ächzte nur, merklich unbegeistert ob der Aussicht, seinen selbsternannten Schutzengel noch für weitere drei Tage anhimmeln zu müssen. "Oder wäre es dir lieber, wenn Cas geht?", konnte sich Sam ob Deans verzweifelter Miene einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen, auf den sein Bruder jedoch nicht mehr einging. "Also hört es wirklich einfach aus? Gut. Dann warten wir ab. Solange können wir einen neuen Fall suchen", entschied der ältere Winchesterbruder stattdessen. "Wie du meinst." Sam zuckte mit den Schultern und griff wieder nach dem Löffel, um sich seinem Müsli zu widmen. "Aber ja. Einfach abwarten. Das Buch sollten wir dennoch besser zerstören, denke ich. Es stehen noch stärkere Zauber und Zaubermittel drin, die einige nicht ganz legale Zutaten benötigen." Dean nickte zustimmend und sogar Cas ließ sich zu einem Nicken hinreißen.

Die Zerstörung des Buches hatte Cas versprochen zu übernehmen, sodass Dean und Sam nur zu zweit in das kleine, schäbige Motel mit dem klangvollen Namen 'Morning Sun Motel' eincheckten. Der Mann am Empfang war so schwerhörig, dass Sam zwei Anläufe brauchte, um ihm klar zu machen, dass Dean und er Brüder waren und kein - wie es der Alte nannte - 'schwules Pack aus der Stadt'. Erst hatte der Alte noch zweifelnd gewirkt, ihnen dann aber gegen Vorausbezahlung einen Zimmerschlüssel ausgehändigt. Zwei Betten, kleines Bad. Alles, was die beiden Jäger bräuchten, um die Nacht hier zu bleiben, während sie nach einem neuen Fall Ausschau hielten und sich Dean erholte.  
"Wenn ich dem erzählt hätte, dass noch ein Typ herkommt, hätte der mir den Schlüssel nie gegeben", ächzte Sam, als er das Zimmer vor seinem Bruder betrat, der zustimmend lachte. "Das kannst du laut sagen. Und wie er dich 'Weibisch' genannt hat. Ich sag's dir, Sammy, es sind die Haare. Was ein verklemmter alter Sack. Ich steh' ja auch nicht drauf, aber man kann's auch übertreiben." Sam rollte nur mit den Augen, doch ließ diesen Spruch natürlich nicht auf sich beruhen. "Vor allem hätte er uns nie das Zimmer gegeben, wenn er wüsste, dass du auf den dritten Typen, der herkommen wird, stehst, Dean." Jetzt blickte Dean finster, während Sam nur auflachte. "Nimm es nicht so schwer. Wirklich. Sieh es positiv. Es hat Cas getroffen. Von allen Leuten! Das ist doch vergleichsweise ein Glückstreffer." "Ach ja? Und wo bitte?" "Naja, er macht kein Drama draus, er lacht dich nicht aus und eure Beziehung wird deshalb noch nichtmal komisch." Dean seufzte unverhohlen. "Du meinst: Nicht komischer als sie eh schon ist." Lachend zuckte Sam mit den Schultern. "Oder das."

Besagter Engel ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Kaum, dass die Brüder es sich in dem kleinen Motelzimmer bequem gemacht hatten, stand Castiel auch schon von einem Moment auf den nächsten neben dem Fenster, als hätte er dort schon Stunden ausgeharrt und nur auf die beiden Jäger gewartet. "Cas!", erschreckte sich Dean und zuckte zusammen. Seine Hand war instinktiv zu seiner Waffe im Hosenbund gewandert, doch jetzt entspannte sich der Jäger wieder. Sein jüngerer Bruder stand, wie die dünnen Wände des Motels preisgaben, gerade unter der Dusche.  
"Hast du das Buch vernichtet?" Der Engel im Trenchcoat nickte. "Ja. Es wird keiner Hexe mehr dienlich sein." Zufrieden damit nickte Dean und als Castiel keine Anstalten machte, sich von seinem Platz, an dem er ähnlich dekorativ stand wie noch wenige Tage vorher neben einer potthässlichen Stehlampe, weg zu bewegen, winkte Dean ihn heran und patschte mit der flachen Hand neben sich auf das Bett, auf das er sich nun rücklinks fallen ließ. "Setz dich. Dieses Herumstehen macht einen ja ganz kirre." Als Castiel der Aufforderung folgte und nun neben ihm saß, konnte Dean allerdings nicht behaupten, dass das zu seiner Entspannung beitrug. Im Gegenteil. In seinem Bauch drohten nicht Schmetterlinge, sondern eher ein Schwarm Bienen durchzudrehen, während er wie im Zwang immer wieder zu dem Engel blickte, der steif auf der Bettkante saß und geradeaus starrte, obwohl es dort effektiv nichts außer fleckiger Raufasertapete im Stil der 80er zu sehen gab. Gott, dieser Engel würde ihn noch in das Grab zurückbringen, aus dem er ihn gezogen hatte! Unwillig, sich weiter mit Castiel und dessen unglaublich blauen Augen, diesen einladenden Händen, diesem Wunder von einem Hintern und - Oh Nein. Nein. Ganz entschieden Nein! Dean stöhnte auf. Wieso nur gingen ihm diese Dinge andauernd durch den Kopf und wieso zur Hölle hatte es nicht einfach eine Frau erwischen können? Ein kleiner Schnack mit einer hübschen Lady und alles wäre gut gewesen. Aber nein. Von allen, die er hätte sprechen können, war es ausgerechnet der verballertste Engel Amerikas gewesen. Der starrte den Jäger nur verständnislos an und konnte Dean gutturales Ächzen offenbar nicht deuten. "Hast du Schmerzen?" Am liebsten hätte Dean geschrien oder Castiel einfach bei den Schultern gepackt und kräftig geschüttelt.

Am Rande seines Bewusstseins konnte Dean das verräterische Geräusch einer Laptop-Tastatur hören. Eindeutig Sam. Wann er eingeschlafen war, wusste der Jäger zwar nicht mehr, aber gut getan hatte das Nickerchen auf jeden Fall und obendrein hatte es eine angenehme Trägheit über seine Glieder gelegt. Mit einem leisen Schmatzen drehte der Jäger den Kopf ein wenig, um noch ein wenig weiterzuschlafen, doch zu seinem Ärger stieß er dabei gegen etwas anderes, das sich verdächtig nach einem weiteren Kopf anfühlte. "Ngh... verdammt." Brummig blinzelte Dean und rieb sich schließlich über die Augen, um die Schwere aus seinen Lidern zu vertreiben.  
"Hallo Dean." Der Angesprochene starrte direkt in ein ihm nur zu gut bekanntes Paar blauer Augen. Offenbar lag Castiel direkt neben ihm, allerdings anders als Dean, der entspannt auf der Seite lag, auf dem Rücken und steif wie ein Brett. Dean stöhnte auf. Wann war denn das bitte passiert? "Cas?" "Ja?" Fragend blinzelte ihn der Engel an und sorgte damit effektiv dafür, dass Dean nicht einmal mehr wusste, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Seine Gedanken rasten, jedoch unzusammenhängend und wahllos. Noch mehr als seine Gedanken raste allerdings sein Puls. Beinahe, als hätte der Jäger einen Marathon gelaufen anstatt ein Nickerchen zu halten. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten ihn und den Engel, weniger als eine Armlänge. Er bräuchte sich nur vorbeugen und... ihre Köpfe stießen wieder aneinander, versuchte Dean das Bild eines Kusses und die damit einhergehende Versuchung, genau das zu initiieren, aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

"Dean." Erst Castiels Erwähnung seines Namens riss den Jäger wieder aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand, in dem er nichts hatte tun können, als den Engel vor sich anzustarren. "Mh?" "Du hast mir nicht zugehört." Das konnte Dean schlecht leugnen, also seufzte er nur vielsagend und deutete ein aufforderndes Nicken an. "Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?" "Ja, Cas. Alles okay." Bei diesem Engel wusste er manchmal wirklich nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. "Der Zauber dürfte ja nicht mehr lange anhalten."   
Castiel legte die Stirn in sorgenvolle Falten, als wolle er widersprechen. Dean schwante Übles. Wenn der Engel so besorgt aussah, war vielleicht doch etwas im Argen? "Cas?" "Ja?" Das war wieder so einer dieser Lachen-oder-Heulen-Momente. "Cas, was wird passieren?", verlangte Dean zu wissen, nun hellwach und mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend. "Der Zauber verstärkt sich in seinem Verlauf, ehe er innerhalb kurzer Zeit seine Wirkung verliert." Dean hätte am liebsten gewürgt und brauchte einen Moment, ehe er es schaffte, Worte zu finden. "Du willst mir also sagen ,das wird jetzt erstmal noch schlimmer?" Ein tiefes Ächzen entfuhr dem Jäger, der sich entnervt durchs Haar fuhr. "Okay. Okay. Es ist nur ein Zauber und so übel ist es auch nicht, oder? Ich meine: Es tötet mich nicht, ich habe keine Schmerzen und morgen Abend ist der Spuk vorbei." "Oder übermorgen. Wir haben keine konkreten Zeitangaben", warf Sam ein, ohne aufzusehen, der die ganze Zeit schon mit einem Ohr der seltsamen Unterhaltung lauschte, die sein Bruder und der Engel im Trenchcoat führten, die so auf dem Bett liegend, ein wirklich seltsames Bild abgaben.  
"Dann meinetwegen übermorgen", giftete Dean zurück. "Aber dann ist es vorbei, richtig?" Castiel nickte. "Ja. Der Zauber ist nicht sehr stark." Das hingegen sah Dean eindeutig anders. Der Engel beherrschte ja nahezu seine Gedanken und so oft, wie er einfach in Vorstellungen versank, über die er nichtmal im Vollrausch mit seinem Spiegelbild gesprochen hätte, konnte von 'schwach' wirklich nicht die Rede sein. "Ich bin einfach froh, wenn es vorbei ist." 

Eigentlich hatte sich Dean herumrollen wollen, doch der warme Atem Castiels, der seine Wange streifte, weil sich der Engel ihm zugewandt hatte, machte es ihm schier unmöglich, sich abzuwenden. Er spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. Scheiße, was war er? Ein verknallter Teenager? Das war total absurd! Und nicht nur, weil er hier an Castiel dachte, diesen völlig verballerten Engel, der nächtelang vor der Glotze saß, während Sam und er schliefen oder einfach irgendwo in der Pampa an Tankstellen stand wie ein Ölgötze, dass es an ein Wunder grenzte, dass sich der Engel noch keine Anzeige eingehandelt hatte. Das musste die Leute doch total creepen! Und überhaupt: Wieso sollte er sich wegen dieser ganzen Sache überhaupt den Kopf zermartern? Es wusste doch jeder von ihnen, dass Dean unter einem Zauber stand. Cas juckte das alles sowieso nicht und Sam war nicht der Typ, der eine große Sache draus machen würde.   
Noch ehe Dean selbst wusste, wohin ihn seine Gedanken überhaupt führten, hatte er sich in Castiels Richtung geneigt und seine Lippen auf die des Engels gelegt. Dass der nichtmal reagierte, bekam Dean dabei kaum mit. Er genoss einfach den Moment, die Nähe, die Intimität, ja sogar den Geruch Castiels, den er nun wahrnahm und der ihm überirdischer denn je erschien. So konnte sich ein Mensch einfach nicht anfühlen, so konnte kein Mensch riechen. Berauschend. Gerade, als seine Hand ihren Weg in Castiels Haar finden wollte, riss ein lautes Räuspern Dean auf- und zurückschrecken. Sein Blick traf Castiels, doch der Engel hatte sich nicht geräuspert, sondern blickte ihn nur unverwandt und ungerührt an. "Dean...?" Sams Stimme verriet schon sein breites Grinsen. "Vielleicht ist es doch besser, wenn Cas... ein wenig Abstand hält. Cas, würdest du vielleicht...?" Das würde er sich von Sam bestimmt ewig anhören müssen. Unwillig rollte sich Dean im Bett herum und konnte gerade noch das verräterische Geräusch von großen Schwingen hören, das das Kommen und Gehen eines Engels ankündigte.


	5. Engel

"Nein, Cas. Alles ist okay. Bleib... einfach wo du bist." Es fiel Sam schwer, nicht zu lachen. Verdammt nochmal, es war aber auch einfach zu komisch, wie sich Dean den ganzen Tag schon herumrollte wie ein verliebter Teenager, der sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er seinen Schwarm nun anrufen sollte oder nicht. "Dean packt das schon. Es dürfte ja in ein paar Stunden durch sein." Der Engel am anderen Ende der Leitung schwieg eine ganze Weile, dann erst ertönte Cas' Stimme. "Dann lege ich jetzt auf." "Okay. Tu das und... wir melde uns, wenn es vorbei ist", versprach Sam noch und legte dann selbst auf, um sich seinem Bruder zu widmen, der ihm finstere Blicke zuwarf.  
Eigentlich hatten die beiden weiter an einem Fall arbeiten wollen, doch in Deans Zustand hatte sich das schnell erledigt. "Wir warten einfach noch", hatte Sam schließlich entscheiden, sehr zum Unmut seines großen Bruders, der sich dann aber doch gefügt hatte.  
"Dass du Cas geküsst hast", feixte Sam und erntete weitere finstere Blicke. "Ach komm, das siehst du später auch mit Humor!" Sams Versuch, das Ganze herunterzuspielen, schien jedoch alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen, denn Dean wandte sich beleidigt ab und schaltete den Fernseher ein. "Na schön, dann schmoll halt."

Als sie sich eine Woche später mit Castiel trafen, um eine alte Lagerhalle zu untersuchen, an der Sam enochische Runen erkannt hatte, war theoretisch wieder alles beim Alten. Weder Sam noch Cas und erst recht nicht Dean erwähnten den Vorfall des Liebeszaubers, doch Dean musste dennoch daran denken, während er den Erklärungen des Engels lauschte, als der erläuterte, welche Bedeutung und Wirkung diese Runen hatten. Der Jäger hörte sogar nur halb zu und bekam gar nicht mit, dass er etwas gefragt worden war.   
"Dean?" Sam hob eine Augenbraue. "Dean?", hakte er erneut nach, doch wieder reagierte sein Bruder nicht und starrte lediglich den Engel im Trenchcoat an, dem das nun wohl auch auffiel, denn er legte den Kopf auf die für ihn so typische Weise schief und zog die Stirn kraus. "Dean, fühlst du dich gut?", ergriff Castiel das Wort und eilig nickte der ältere Winchesterbruder. "Ja, ja. Alles bestens. Also, gehen wir rein?" Sam hob vielsagend eine Augenbraue, nickte dann aber auch. "Ja, gehen wir. Ehe es noch komischer wird..." Mit diesen Worten ging er voran, den Kopf schüttelnd und damit zugleich den Fragen ausweichend, die Castiel sicher auf der Zunge lagen.

Die Lagerhalle erwies sich als die eines Jägers, denn neben den enochischen Runen außen fanden sie innen allerlei Fallen,die einen Raum voller Artefakte und fluchbeladener Gegenstände schützte. "Das hätten wir uns sparen können. Lassen wir besser eine Nachricht hier. Vielleicht kann man ja mal zusammenarbeiten", schlug Sam vor und wartete keine Antwort ab, um eine Nachricht zu verfassen.   
Während Sam die Nachricht platzierte, wandte sich Castiel fast geheimnistuerisch an Dean. "Ich denke, du verspürst noch immer den Wunsch, den Akt mit mir zu vollziehen." Vor Schreck verschluckte sich Dean glatt am eigenen Speichel und hustete. "Was?!" Castiel antwortete nicht, sondern sah Dean nur intensiv an, was diesem schnell unangenehm wurde. "Unfug!", leugnete der ältere Winchester so schlecht, dass es Cas offensichtlich nicht überzeugte. "Ich sehe darin kein Problem", fuhr der Engel stattdessen ruhig fort. "Doch das hier... scheint mir nicht der rechte Ort, um Details zu besprechen. Später." Dieses Mal fehlten Dean die Worte, doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass gewisse Bilder in seinem Kopf hochstiegen, die ihm nicht halb so sehr missfielen, wie er es sich gerne einreden wollte. Verdammt sei dieser Engel und seine verdammten blauen Augen, diese verdammt schönen Haare und dieser verflucht nochmal verdammt perfekte Hintern! Dean wusste, er würde sich dafür einiges anhören müssen - vor allem von Sam - doch verdammt, das wäre es wert. "Klingt gut, Cas."


End file.
